


Who is she?

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (that's me saying I don't know when this takes place), F/M, Fluff, Paul meets Annabeth, Timeline?, What's that, You've heard of Paul meeting Percy, but what about Paul meeting Annabeth, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Paul didn't know what to think about his step-son's girlfriend.OrThe Paul meeting Annabeth fic that I've seen only like once or twice.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 3
Kudos: 290





	Who is she?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is kind of like a bit of a parody to the last fic but in no means do you need to read that to figure it out. These are one shots after all. Anyway, I've really only seen like one or two fics of Paul meeting Percy's friends (or in this case his girlfriend). I couldn't tell you when this fic takes place but it's some time.  
> Anyway, Enjoy.

Paul was sitting at the kitchen counter of the Jackson apartment. Sally was in the shower and Percy was out doing whatever kids do when they go out. This meant that Paul had some time to himself to grade papers and work on his lesson plan for the next day.

He glanced up when he heard the front door unlock. He figured that it would be Percy, but Paul heard two voices from the other side of the door, mid-argument.

“I thought that I told you to stay put, I knew that you would get into trouble,” A female voice scolded.

“Yeah, yeah, I shouldn’t have wandered around as you told me not to,” Percy said stepping into the apartment. Standing behind him was a girl a bit shorter than him, with curly blonde hair that fell down her shoulders. She had shockingly gray eyes and a hard expression.

“You really are a seaweed brain, you could have blown our cover if I hadn’t dragged you away. You would have walked  _ right  _ into a trap,” The girl crossed her arms over his chest.

“Right, I’ll listen to you next time.”

“That’s the problem, you  _ don’t  _ listen to me next time!” 

“Oh… Hey Paul,” Percy greeted, just noticing that Paul was sitting at the counter. The girl next to him quickly shut her mouth and looked over Paul.

“Sally’s in the shower, who’s your friend?” Paul nodded to Annabeth.

“This is—” Percy started but the girl walked over and stuck her hand out to Paul.

“Annabeth Chase,” she said.

“Oh,” Paul shook her hand, “so you’re Annabeth? Percy talks about you a lot.”

There was a faint hint of a blush on Annabeth’s cheeks, “Why can’t you talk about someone else, Seaweed Brain.” she punched Percy in the shoulder playfully. At least Paul hoped that it was playfully, Percy winced and rubbed his shoulder.

“Who else do you want me to talk about? Grover?” Percy wrapped his arm around Annabeth’s shoulder. She rolled her eyes and pushed his arm off.

At that moment Sally came out of the bathroom dressed, her hair was slightly damp.

“Oh, Annabeth dear how are you?” Sally came over, giving Annabeth a hug.

“I’m good Sally,” Annabeth hugged her back, when she pulled away she shot Percy a smug look.

“How was your date?” Sally asked, enjoying the embarrassed looks from both teens.

“It could have gone better if your son’s head wasn’t full of kelp,” Annabeth elbowed Percy in the ribs.

“Oh come on, at least I make up for it with my strength,” Percy said, flexing his biceps in a joking way.

“Whatever.”

“What did he do this time?” Sally asked. Annabeth looked over at Paul curiously.

“We can tell you all about it later,” Annabeth waved her hand dismissively, “if you don’t mind me staying for dinner that is.”

“Oh of course dear,” Sally patted her on the shoulder and smiled.

“Thanks,” Annabeth smiled, then turned to Percy, “don’t you have a test that you need to study for?”

Percy sighed, “I’ll study if you help me,” he gave her a pouty look. Paul looked back and forth between the two of them.

“Fine,” Annabeth dragged Percy to his bedroom, as soon as she stepped through the doorway she gave an audible sigh that Paul could hear from the kitchen, and started scolding Percy for his messy room.

“So, that’s his girlfriend?” Paul asked Sally, raising one eyebrow, “I didn’t expect that.”

“Oh don’t worry,” Sally smiled reassuringly, “they fight a lot but they love each other.”

“I guess I could see that,” Paul shrugged, going back to grading his papers. Paul didn’t know what to think about Annabeth, she seemed like a sweet girl at least the way that she gave Sally a hug without hesitation, but she also didn’t hesitate to argue with Percy. 

Paul figured that he would be able to talk to her more at dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was kind of random and also fun fact: I convinced my mom to make blue cookies. (they were good, my mom makes awesome cookies). Anyway, thanks for reading, as always Comments are my life <3


End file.
